d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sample Dragons
Add your voice Other users are encouraged to contribute to this collection; I'm not going to be getting to all of them anytime soon (there's 27 types of dragons, with 12 life cycles each, which equal 324 entries!). Also, I don't have the Faerûn books (I know those dragons exist in the Faerûn books, though, since my Draconomicon told me so), so can't add in those dragons at all. Also, if you'd like to double-check the existing samples for accuracy, that would be most helpful too. If you do critique/double-check an entry for accuracy, please leave a badge on the discussion tab of that article to let others know (I'd suggest the Template:I Approve or Template: I Caution badges). If you'd like to add in a sample, some guidelines to follow: *Please use the "DMG2" template style for displaying the stats of the dragon. The DMG2 Stat template makes use of some new features of this wiki, which is the suggested template to use. Visit Template: StatDMG2 for details on this template. It is also suggested to make heavy use of the Template:DieRoll template to include automatic die rolling off the website. The StatDMG2 template automatically makes die rolls for Initiative, Listen, Spot, all three Saves, Grapple and Ability Scores. All others would have to be hand-coded into your parameter entry for that template. Use the following conventions for where to put items in the newstat block: **In the first section, in the line with Init and Senses, they should be followed by "Blindsense 60 ft.; Darkvision 120 ft." (should be the same for all dragons). This is the othersenses parameter in the template **Under Aura (aura parameter) put "Frightful Presence" if the dragon is old enough. **In the second section, under Immune: all dragons are immune to "Magical sleep and paralysis effects", which should go here, in addition to other immunities from that particular race of dragons (immune parameter). **In the third section, under Melee attacks, instead of putting something like "2 claw +10 (1d8+5)", put "claw +10/+10 (1d8+5)". In other words, don't put a number before the attack's name, instead add more slash-delimited attacks to its list of attack bonuses. This is a prime place for adding in Template:DieRoll links. **Most all dragons are Sorcerers, so will not have "Class Spells Memorized", but will instead have their known spells listed under the Spellbook entry (spellbook parameter). **Under the final "Variants" section, a description of the Frightful Presence and Breath Weapon of that dragon should be defined as a minimum, plus any other specal qualities that dragon has. *Include the banner back to the main sample dragon index (put at the top of the page) *The Template:Sample Dragons template will put a banner at the top of the article to signify its inclusion in this repository. Change the "Color" parameter being passed to the actual name of the dragon race (i.e. for a Red Dragon, the text "Color" should be replaced with "Red"). Capitalization is important in this case; please capitalize the first letter of the color name. *If any non-core rulebooks are used, either use the Reference template to cite the source in the article text, or use the wikitext to appropriately document its usage. (Browse through Category:Non-Core Rulebooks to find the right name of the book you're trying to refer to). *Determine skills and feats for the sample dragon according to taste. *Come up with a unique name and personality for this dragon; we're trying to stay away from pure cookie-cutter samples here. As a sample starting point, copy and paste the following into a new article and change all the values after the equals signs in the template declaration to the real values, and the Category link at the bottom replace with real CR value. DESCRIBE_PERSONALITY_HERE |DR=(Optional, include both value and type) |immune=Magical sleep and paralysis effects |resist=(Optional, comma separated resistances) |SR=(Optional, Spell Resistance) |fort=(Fort Save) |ref=(Ref Save) |will=(Will Save) |weakness=(Optional, weaknesses) |tag2= |spd=(Speed, include "ft." and "(xx squares)" if desired, include all movement types needed) |melee=(Melee Full Attack) |BAB= |grp=(Grapple Bonus, number) |space=(Space, number) |reach=(Reach, number, include ft.and specific weapon reach in parenthesis if applicable) |atkopt=(Optional, Attack options, seperated by commas) |gear= |sa=breath weapon |magic= |SLAcl=(Optional, Caster Level for Spell Like Abilities) |SLA= |tag3= |str=?? |dex=?? |con=?? |int=?? |wis=?? |cha=?? |sq=low-light vision |feats=(Feats, seperated by commas) |skills=(Skills, don't bother including spot or listen) |possessions= |tag4= |variants='Breath Weapon (Su):' Description Frightful Presence (Ex): Description |summary=Sample (Age category) (Type) Dragon }} Take a look a the Sample Juvenile Red Dragon sample to get an example to follow. --MidnightLightning 16:01, 13 March 2006 (UTC) ---- I'd never thought about it but this article makes a very good point. Would be a big help to the community....Graf 09:55, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Reds are done! Wahoo! With a burst of four additional dragons, I finished up the Red set, so now there's a Sample Red dragon for each age category. There's only four Black ones left to do, so I'll tackle those next. One race down, twenty-six to go! --MidnightLightning 21:19, 23 May 2006 (UTC) And with a rut of 5 dragons in a row, the Blacks are all done (why did I think there was only four left when I made that Reds post...?). Don't know which are next, though there's a few in the campaign I'm GMing that I'll probably hit first, so they're nice and wiki-ified for when I need them. --MidnightLightning 04:44, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Formatting edits Regarding edits by 76.211.64.198; the use of "= Title =" wikitext, to indicate a H1 HTML tag is not recommended valid nesting, as the Title of the page is H1, and all subheadings should be underneath it. Plus, your change to the order made all dragons fall into the "SRD Dragons" category; only the Metallic and Chromatic dragons are part of the SRD and should be sub-items of that heading. All else are in their own categories --MidnightLightning 04:41, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Some Questions. I have some Questions about possible additions or enhancements for the Sample Dragons Project. I thought I should probbaly get them answered first before doing anything to the Project, just to make sure. #1: Is there any particular reason why the Gem Dragons, From Monster Manual 2, are not included in the project? Or is it just an unintentional or accidental oversight? I recently found about 6 or 7 Gem Dragons I statted for an old 3.0 Campaign that I could easily update to 3.5 and post here, so that is why I'm asking. #3: Would a repository of "Sample Treasure Hordes" be useful for this Project? It was just something I thought might be useful. I was thinking of, eventually, having several for each Challenge Rating and maybe putting the Die Roll template somewhere on each page so a GM could quickly pick one for that particular CR. Thanks. Generic Fighter 22:53, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Gem dragons were omitted because when I started this project, I was just going off the WotC list of dragons in the back of my Draconomicon, and intended the project for 3.5 dragons. If there's an 'official' translation to 3.5, feel free to add them. The hordes were omitted due to the fact that the Draconomicon has a rather extensive appendix on random hordes. --MidnightLightning 18:07, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the answers, Midnight. I'm pretty sure there is enough stuff for the Gem Dragons in the 3.5 Update Booklet, so I'll check that out and see what I can do with it. If that is not official enough for this project, I can just add them to the normal sections(CR, Creature Type and Class), instead. Thanks again. --Generic Fighter 06:33, 4 June 2007 (UTC)